Bride
by Rosie hater
Summary: Left alone in the mansion Alsh didn't think he'd ever have to worry. But Kiyo's asked her cousin to watch over the place without telling. How will he hide his true nature from this... sweet smelling beauty?
1. Secrets

_**Bride**_

_**Ch.1**__ – Secrets_

Kagome sighed as she watched people on the train. The world seemed so boring after her travels in the feudal era. She was a priestess more powerful then Midoriko, with a few unique powers of her own, and she was bored. She sighed again as she took out the letter from her cousin.

_Dear Kagome,_

_You're the only family member I have left of my old life. I have started a new life for myself, finding a husband. I finally finished school and became a lawyer! How amazing it that? My husband and I, having just recently been married, are going to be traveling for our honeymoon and I would like to ask if you'd be willing to house-sit for us. Do you remember our distant Grandmother's house? Remember me telling you that she had left it to me in her will? Well I decided to keep it. And I've been living there for a few years now. I tried to contact you several times, but you were either sick or traveling. I have no idea when we'll get back, but I'll be sure to bring something home for you!_

_You're cousin,_

_Kiyo_

"Well at least she's found someone she can truly be happy with." After a few more hours on the train her stop finally came up. Quickly grabbing her backpack and suitcase, Kagome jumped off the train and ran up the steps to the outdoors. "Now let's see…" Kagome pulls out a map of town. "Kiyo's old school should be just up here so… the house should be a few miles after that. It's still a bit early but if I stop for lunch I should be there in times to cook something for dinner." She smiles, pocketing the map and beginning her intended trek.

"It's so quiet with the kids off on their own." Alsh remarks to himself. "I can't believe Kiyo asked her cousin to come here without telling me. Never mind the fact that she didn't tell the girl she'd have company. What am I gonna do? What if this girl finds out what I am?" He ponders while sitting outside in the rose garden. "How am I going to hide from this girl?" He must have been sitting there for a long time because next he knew the sky was darkening. As the stars began to show, the front door opened and in stepped a girl with long dark hair in a pair of jeans and a tank top, panting.

"I… finally… made it…" she trembled and Alsh could see her consciousness slipping. He caught her as she fell over. At first he was concerned because she was shivering but then noted how cold she was. She looked as if she had run the whole way, which would account for her exhaustion. Shaking his head, Alsh brought the girl upstairs to Kiyo's old room and gently placed her on the bed. Returning a few minutes later with her things he couldn't help but look the girl over. Her dark hair had a blue tinge to it, her figure was perfectly built and her smell… that's what got to him. Her scent was that of sweet night rain and roses. He found himself unable to move as thoughts went racing through his head at his instant attraction… he may have finally found his bride.


	2. Demon

_**Ch2**__ – Demon?_

Kagome stirred a bit before opening her eyes. She looked around through half-lidded eyes, taking in the room around her, stopping when she met a pair of golden eyes. "…Sesshy?" she mumbled sleepily. "How did you find me?"

"My name is Alsh. I've brought you some food." He holds up a bowl to her.

"…wha…"

"I noticed you were cold so I made you some soup. Kiyo taught me."

"…um…thanks?" She hesitates in taking the food from him, sniffing at it.

"what are you doing?" Alsh watches her in confusion before understanding. "I didn't do anything to it. I know Kiyo didn't tell you I was going to be here but honestly she didn't tell me you were coming until they were taking off."

"Of all things for Kiyo to do… I never thought her of all people would set me up with a demon." She sighs. "I'll have to deal with you in the morning. I'm much too tired right now." She barely manages to put the bowl down before she drifts off into unconsciousness once more.

"…demon? She thinks I'm a demon?" Alsh has no idea what to say to that. He tries to move the girl but is thrown back by a white light. He busies himself with cleaning the dishes before returning to the room to watch over the sleeping girl. "Not many creatures I know of can make a barrier." He muses. "I guess it didn't react earlier because she didn't think she was in any danger. Wait… how am I supposed to convince her to become my bride if she won't let me near her?" He moves to sulk in his bed for the night. He is awaken by the smell of bacon and is immediately downstairs, finding Kiyo's cousin dressed in shorts and a tank top, hair pulled up in a ponytail and humming to herself as she dances around the kitchen making breakfast. Not wanting to spoil the enticing moment, Alsh decides not to say anything but curiosity couldn't help him from standing in. He caught her by the hand and twirled her. When she wasn't complaining he found her eyes closed and headphones in her ears. He danced with her for several more minutes, continuously thinking of how she fit perfectly in his arms. But his blissful moments were shot when he heard her screech and looked at her just in time to have a piece of paper slapped to his face.

"What are you doing in my kitchen demon?"

"this is technically Kiyo's kitchen."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Well I did only want to dance with you. You are quite enticing as you move around the floor."

"I am not a meal. I will purify you out of existence."

"Well for one… this kinda burns so if you could remove it that would be nice and second… why do you keep calling me a demon? I'm not."

"Your aura is diluted but you have traces of demon. If you are not a true demon then what are you?"

"…well…I'm a…. vampire."

"You better be an Okinawa." She glares at him.

"I can only take blood from my bride and only when she allows it."

"How old are you? Where is your bride?"

"I don't have one… I'm 321?"

"You're too young for me. I'm 520. I'm a miko and my name is Kagome." And with that she rips the ofuda off his face.


	3. Roses

_**Ch.3 –**__ Roses_

Alsh stood there shocked. Not only did he have a red print on his face that burned like hell, but she also told him exactly what she was. Mikos were said to have been lost centuries ago, or at least those with actual power. With his newfound knowledge of just how special his potential-bride was, he found himself even more in love. If only she would accept him. "May I ask what that was?"

"Oh this?" She holds up the innocent-looking paper with strange markings. "It's just an ofuda. It's good for creating a standing barrier, warding off evil and binding demons."

"It burns."

"That's what they all say, but you'll heal." She walks around him and sets up the table. "Now sit for breakfast."

"You cooked food for me?"

"Well yeah. It would be rude not to when you actually live here. Besides, I owe you for the soup."

"Did you like it? It's the best dish I can make." Alsh pulls her chair out for her, pleased with himself when he notices an almost-concealed blush on her face.

"Soup warms the soul. Soothes the mind and relaxes the body." She smiles as he slowly pushes her chair in and pours her a drink.

"Do you like roses?"

"…why do you ask?"

"If you have nothing to do later, would you consider joining me for dinner in my garden? The roses look their best under the moonlight."

"…Is it truly for the roses that you make this request? I know bats are at their strongest at night."


End file.
